


A Special Day

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: A birthday present for my really good friend LunaSTAR. AU one-shot. Enjoy
Relationships: Ann/Optimus/James, Barricade/Bumblebee, Brains/Wheelie, Breakdown/Knock Out, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OC/Optimus/James Savoy, minor OC/Ratchet, minor T-Ai/Ratchet





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A birthday present for my really good friend LunaSTAR. Happy birthday! Hope it is amazing.
> 
> A/N 2: James Savoy in this story is good and isn't bad. And I enjoy the name T-Ai, so I will be reusing it quite a bit.
> 
> Main pairing:  
> AnnxOptimusxJames
> 
> Minor pairings:
> 
> T-AixRatchet
> 
> WheeliexBrains
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown
> 
> BumblebeexBarricade
> 
> Warnings: fluffs, kissing, cuteness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

T-Ai woke up to her phone vibrating. She looked at it, noticing the fourth alarm. Ratchet had already left to the medibay given it was almost 10 am. T-Ai bolted awake. Today was her sister's birthday. And it would be one to remember.

~~~000

Ann stretched as she got up. She noted how her two sparkmates were gone. And there was no letter or note. The woman got out of bed, heading into the bathroom. She stripped as she turned on the speaker, letting loud music play.

The hot water felt nice and relaxing. Ann washed before she got out and put on one of her favorite outfits. Looking in a body mirror, the older woman admired herself. The black leather pants and boots fit nicely, hugging her curves. She wore a black tank top with a leather jacket her sister got her years ago.

Ann put up her hair, brushing the red locks. Making sure she looked good, she headed out. In the kitchen, Ann smiled as she saw James and Optimus' holoform cooking. The two were laughing quietly, and ever now and then would sneak in kisses. Ann silently sat down and crossed her arms, a small pout on her face.

"Do I get any?" Ann asked. Both looked over at the woman.

"Of course, sweetspark," Optimus said, walking the short distance to her. He leaned down, kissing her deeply, using his glossa to penetrate her mouth.

Ann moaned into it before pulling back, pulling James into a kiss too, engaging a French kiss. Optimus went back to his original spot, collecting the breakfast he and James had prepared. James pulled away, sitting down next to Ann. Optimus placed plates down before sitting on her other side.

T-Ai skipped into the room, having watched her sire, dad, and sister kiss. She couldn't pass up the chance and went over to the table.

"What about my kisses?" T-Ai teased. The trio laughed, James giving her one on her forehead. T-Ai giggled before sitting on Optimus' lap and grabbing a piece of sausage.

"And what do you think you are doing Little One?" the Prime asked, hugging his daughter in greeting.

"Mmm… I don't know. What am I doing sire?" T-Ai asked cheekily.

"Being a very silly daughter," he replied, tickling her sides a bit just as she grabbed another sausage.

T-Ai squeaked and jumped off her sire's lap, giggling and grinning. She went over to under the sink, rummaging around before pulling out a locked box. She put it in front of Ann and handed her a key.

"Happy birthday sis," T-Ai said.

"Thanks," Ann grinned, opening the box. Inside was a range of her favorite candy.

"Yep. I hid it so two certain bros didn't get chocolate. I had distracted them with a bag," said T-Ai. "Now then, I am gonna go find my medic and cuddle. He left early so I got cold and lonely."

T-Ai headed outside after her joking. She did want to go cuddle though. Maybe even snag a few kisses in. After all, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Hook could survive a bit without Ratchet.

Ann shook her head at her little sister. It was then she noticed her two mates giving knowing looks to each other but wasn't telling.

"Hey, no fair. What are you hiding?" Ann asked.

"That is a surprise for later," James said. Ann pouted again. "You'll live. Now eat."

~~~000

Ann placed her notebook down, mind wandering to what her mates were hiding. She had decided to go write, a favorite hobby she enjoyed, when the thought kept coming. Her excitement grew, not wanting to wait.

It wasn't long before Wheelie and Brains came in, telling her that they were to take her to the others. Ann just looked at the two before she followed. Brains pulled out a blindfold.

"Put this on," he said. Ann took it and looked down at them.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just trust us," Wheelie said.

Ann gave in when they looked and stared at her. She put it on, seeing nothing. She heard the minibots leave and was about to take it off when a gentle hand stopped her.

"Not yet. Sire is waiting as are the others."

"Bee?" Ann guessed.

"Yep. I'll lead you."

The mech took her arm and brought her to the planned area. He sat her down in a chair and moved away. Two familiar presences stood behind her now. The blindfold fell away, Ann seeing a lit cake in front of her.

"Happy birthday Ann," both James and Optimus whispered, kissing her.

T-Ai and Ratchet stood off to the side, the younger giving her sister a cheeky smirk. Ann rolled her eyes and blew out the candles. The rest of the party became a blur. Presents were given and memories made. Ratchet had picked T-Ai up, forbidding her from anymore sweets, claiming it was not good for her. The medic waved the others goodnight, taking T-Ai with him.

"I guess it is time now," James said. "He leaned to Ann. "Come to the bedroom."

The man grabbed Optimus' servo before heading off. Ann blinked for a bit, staring blankly to where her mates left to. The others laughed as Ann quickly followed.

Inside her shared bedroom, she looked around to see a small box on the bed. She picked it up, removing the lid. Inside was a ring, red and blue with flames. The woman picked it up and slipped it on her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful," Ann gasped, admiring it.

"It matches," James said, showing he wore a similar one on the same finger.

"Indeed. And there is something special about these," Optimus said, having worn a third matching one. "They link us together more closely."

"I love it you two," Ann said, kissing them both passionately. She pushed both down on the bed, hovering over them. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too sweetpsark," Optimus said, turning the tables and flipping them over so he was on top. "Now for your second gift from the both of us. I'm sure you will enjoy yourself."


End file.
